Crossing All Limits
by Purpliexzy
Summary: Elena and her friends always believe that you meet the cutest guys in traffic jam. Elena happens to meet a hot guy in traffic jam but he turns out to be her new English teacher and her friend's brother who's trying to move on from the death of his fiancée. *SHORT STORY* AH
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, I am**_ _**back. But before you all have your hopes high, this is gonna be an incredibly short 5-6 chapter's story. I hope you enjoy. Xx Kisu x.**_

INTRODUCTIONS

Elena Gilbert pressed her car honk furiously again at the slow Charles driving in front of her, there was no traffic but he's driving way too slowly. She rolled her eyes and presses the honk again. She just broke up with Matt, their relationship was going nowhere after her parents death. It's been a year since her parents death but she knew better than anyone that her relationship with matt was going nowhere.

Thank god for Caroline, she's been there for her all the time, and Anna. Although she felt Anna has a little crush on Jeremy, her little brother but it doesn't bother her. Anna is not your typical teenager that parties hard and hops in bed with any boy that comes her way. Her relationship with Kol Mikealson ended when the Mikealson's left mystic falls for Chicago.

She watched as the turtle chaser in front of her moved and she sped away to his side as the red light goes on. "Damn!" she muttered and on her car radio and start humming along with Taylor Swift for "You belong with me." She looked over her window that was down and she stopped dead in her track as they locked eyes, the bluest eyes she's ever seen. He's been looking at her before she felt the feeling of being watched and turned; she blushed at the thought and turn away from him.

She agreed with Caroline, you always meet the cutest guys at traffic jam. Now she adds hottest goys to the list, he was incredibly hot. She couldn't believe he was the turtle chaser in front of her like two minutes ago, she turned and she saw him looking at her, still; but this time with a smirk on his face. Well this is creepy, she frowned and looked away. But she just couldn't go without giving him a last look. The green light will go on in 30 seconds, she still have more time left.

28, 27, 26, she looked at him and she saw him gesturing at her cheek. 22, 21, she looked at the rear-view mirror and her eyes widened, of course Caroline kissed her cheek before she left her house and there was the red lipstick on her cheek.13, 12, 11, She quickly wiped it away with her handkerchief and turned to look at her mystery guy who's smiling fully. She blushed in embarrassment and sighed before flashing him an appreciative smile.

"You always meet the cutest guys in traffic jam." That was Caroline's; hers is "You always meet the cutest, hottest and most helpful guys in traffic jam." She sighed again as 3, 2, 1, and the green lights go on and he looked at her once again before driving away. She's totally gonna tell Caroline this on Monday, their senior year begins on Monday. Her traffic jam hot mystery guy.

.

Damon turned on his bed and tried to picture how his life's gonna be in the next 5 months. He turned 24 a month ago but he doesn't seem to like it. He chuckled as he heard Stefan through the walls speaking to a girl named Caroline; he missed his brother when he was away in New York.

He picked up a frame of him and Meredith, his fiancée. His eyes sting with unshed tears as he continued to stare at her beautiful face. Cars are so cruel; they killed his fiancée in the very month they were supposed to get married. Damon knew Meredith wouldn't have liked him wallowing in self pity everyday when she was gone but he couldn't help it.

It's been 5 months now and he was here in his home town taking up a teaching job in their high school for five months, before he feel like going back to NY. He used to work together with Meredith in Salvatore Corporation New York, his father's company.

His father handed over everything to him before he died and he's taking good care of it before Meredith's death. He just wished Mystic Falls will help him as Stefan and Alaric claimed it to be.

When he came back 2 hours ago Stefan has been filling him up and trying to lighten his mood before he decided to come back to his room. He really appreciates his brother trying to make him smile but he did smile today, a full smile when he looked at the girl in the SUV beside him at the traffic jam.

He and Stefan used to be best buddies before he moved to New York for college, and everything turned the way around when their father died and he moved permanently to New York with the plan of Stefan joining him when he's through with his senior year. With the interesting turn of events that's happening, he'll probably be teaching his brother when the school resumes on Monday.

He'll be the new English teacher in mystic falls high as his friend Alaric teaches history. He just hoped coming back to this town will be worth it, but strangely he did feel the positive vibe too.


	2. Chapter 2

HE'S THE ONE.

Elena watched around as the seniors get all cosy on their first day of senior year, it's weird and crazy but still fun at the same time. She shook her head as she heard someone clear their throat behind her, she blows out a breath and shake her head lightly before talking. "What do you want, Jeremy?"

"I am just here to annoy you, you know." He said as she turn around and look at his big brown eyes that look like hers. "It's such a shame that you don't have a boyfriend and all your friends are out there with theirs." He winked as she rolled her eyes again and frown.

"Okay Jeremy look, I don't think I really need a boyfriend right now. Now go to class before I call Jenna." She threatened with a playful smile on her face.

"Fine, say hi to Anna for me." He turned before she replied.

"Hey, 'Lena." Caroline ran up to her smiling cheekily. "I just saw Stefan with his brother. Man, is he hot? If I didn't love Stefan, I would have tapped that." She said as they start walking up to their class. "Don't tell Stefan I said that." She said in a whisper and Elena shakes her head.

"You don't even know what happened when I left your house on Saturday." Elena said as they sat down.

"What? You met a hot guy; did you spend the weekend together?" Caroline said clapping her hands and turned back to look at her best friend.

"Caroline, you left a kiss mark on my cheek." She said. "Even if he's interested he would have gone away after seeing that mark on my cheek." Elena said playfully with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh, come here!" Caroline pouted and hugged Elena as they heard someone entered the classroom and clear their throat.

"Am I interrupting something?" the velvety voice said as they both pulled back with widened eyes.

"He's..." they said in unison.

"He's what?" Anna said as she joined them.

"Fine, you first..." Caroline said as she watched him walk to his table.

"He's the one at the traffic jam yesterday." Elena said as she buries her face in her hands.

"Did you say traffic jam? Oh my god, you met at traffic jam?" Caroline chirped as Anna cut in.

"Caroline!" she hissed. "He's our new English teacher for god sake." She said as they both turned to look at him, he was looking at the attendance list.

"What were you gonna say, Caroline?" Elena said as she rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"He's Stefan's brother." Caroline blurted out and shrugged.

"Stefan Salvatore?" Elena shouted and he turned to look at her. "I'm sorry Mr. Uhmm" she stammered not sure if what Caroline said is true.

"Salvatore." He said with an annoyed look on his face.

She frowned at the way he looked at her. "Mr. Salvatore" she said before gasping a little. "Okay, I think am gonna get sick." She turned her attention to him before looking at her watch. "It's not time for the class yet, excuse me." She said as he looked at her curiously as she went out.

Caroline and Anna exchanged knowing looks before standing up to follow her, Damon watched them as they bumped into Stefan on their way out. "Stefan, we'll be right back. Elena's out there." Caroline said as he just smiled at her and walked into the class looking at his brother.

"Quite a bunch of crazy girls you got here Stef" Damon said as he continue to stare at his phone.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore." Stefan said and Damon looked up quickly.

He groans loudly before saying "I can't stand the thought of you calling me that Stefan." Damon scrunched up his nose "It's annoying, just like that 3 girls that went out."

Stefan laughed out and turned to see that they were the only ones in the class. "The ones that went out as am coming are Caroline and Anna, I am dating Caroline." He cleared his throat as Damon smirked. "And the other one's Elena. She is Jenna Sommer's niece."

"You mean Alaric's current girlfriend? Interesting." Damon said and Stefan shrugged. "I used to know her a little bit when we were kids, but not that much."

"I still don't get yours and Alaric's friendship. You're 24 and he's 28, I don't get how you do it?" Stefan said and Damon shakes his head and smiled as Stefan took the front seat, which means he would be sitting next to Caroline.

"So, Jenna has a niece, interesting." Damon said as he turned to wipe the chalkboard.

"Yes." Stefan said completely ignorant about the reason why Damon wants to hear it. "Elena Gilbert and a nephew Jeremy Gilbert, their parents died last year in a car accident." Stefan looked up and sees Damon cringed at the mention of car accident. "I am sorry; you don't have to hear it." Stefan said and shook his head clearly feeling bad for talking about car accident to his brother.

"No, I asked. Means I am interested, you know, I won't spend the rest of my life feeling terrible at the mention of cars." He said with a convincing smile.

"That's it, so now Jenna is their guardian." Stefan said pushing away the topic awkwardly as he saw Matt Donovan walked in the class. "Hey, Matt have you seen Caroline and Anna? They were looking for Elena a few minutes ago." Stefan said as he stands up completely unaware of Elena's breakup with Matt.

"How should I know?" Matt replied bluntly as he dropped his head on the desk. "So this is how my senior year starts? Great." He muttered to himself.

"Really Donovan? Last I checked you and Elena were..."

"We broke up okay? She broke up with me, who knows who she's fucking?" Matt said as Stefan winced and Damon cleared his throat.

"You can save that topic for yourselves, not in my class." Damon said angrily and hissed.

"I'm sorry Sir; I don't know you were here." Matt said and Damon ignored him completely. "Stefan, I am sorry. I have a bad headache and I just lose it." Matt said sincerely and Stefan smiled at him.

Damon sighed as he listen to Matt apologise sincerely at Stefan, he looked at his watch and saw 07:50, there's still 10 minutes left. Today's gonna be a long day, he thought.

Stefan was about to go for them when they walked in the class, Elena took her seat next to Anna and Caroline sat by her boyfriend. Elena caught Matt looking at her and she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hello class how was your first day?" Katherine Pierce burst into the class and Damon noticed how everyone including his brother rolls their eyes. "Oh, I am really sorry. I have no idea you're here Mr. ..." she said checking him out as she waited for him to tell her his name.

"Katherine." Anna hissed. "Get seated, no one's interested in looking at your backside okay?" Anna said the last part silently that only the student could hear as they all chuckled.

Elena caught Damon chuckling but he was staring at his phone, maybe he was smiling at something in his phone. Katherine sat down as she started playing with one of her curls and looked back to see Elena staring at Damon.

"Gilbert, what are you doing?" Katherine said with a frown and Elena jumped a little making Damon to look at them both. He couldn't miss their slight resemblance, long brown hairs and brown eyes.

Elena rolled her eyes and said "Katherine, I am not doing this with you in class okay? But get ready; I heard how you humiliated my brother at football practice. What were you doing there for heaven sake?"

"Staring at your boyfriend" she looked at Matt "And Caroline's, oh my god! You can't help drooling when you see Stefan in his jersey." She said as she looked at Caroline and winked at her.

"Katherine you're a pathetic little..." Elena started but Anna cut her off.

"Elena!" Anna said "You're better than this. Ignore her, at least for now." Anna said as Elena leaned back in her seat and look over to see who saw her fighting with Katherine, thankfully all the students that came in are doing different things as they noticed their new teacher.

"You know Elena, it's such a shame that people think you look like me cause obviously you have such a bad taste in men. I wouldn't have gone for Matt if I were you; I heard Stefan had a thing for you before they hooked up with bestie Blondie." She said as she looked over to Stefan and Caroline who were ignoring her presence as everyone else is doing. Elena and Anna started looking over their book as they ignore her.

Damon looked at his students that finished fighting; they thought he didn't hear their whispered fights. He shook his head and said "Okay, now that you're done doing whatever you were doing" He looked between Elena and Katherine and Elena gasped as she realised he heard them. "And everyone's here."

"Except me." Tyler said as he burst into the class "I am sorry, I'm late. Oh! I am not, there's one minute left." He smirked and takes the seat at Elena's side.

"Tyler, behave!" Elena said with a smile.

"Tyler, have you seen Vicki?" Matt asked Tyler silently.

"No, your sister is not my priority right now. I missed my bff here." He said turning to Elena. "I should hear how she's doing. Gilbert, how was the summer? I left you guys alone in this town, don't get me wrong. Atlanta was so much fun, drinks, girls..."

"Tyler!" Elena, Anna and Caroline shouted.

"Please behave, this is the first period of your senior year and you already want the principal to call your mother?" Elena scolded.

"Okay mum." He said flashing her a smile "I am really sorry if I did something wrong." He said loudly as Katherine flashed him a smile.

"Tell me your doppelganger doesn't have a crush on me because I've got a hottie." He whispered to Elena and she chuckled before shaking her head.

"I am ignoring you now, Tyler." She said as the bell rang on.

Damon blows out a breath loudly before standing up and looking at his student one by one, Elena and her gang are looking down at their notebooks but she looked up the moment he stare at her, their eyes locked and she felt a surge of electricity went down her body. Damon blinked and looked away licking his dry lips; he looked at Katherine, whose eyes are practically begging him to look at her. He threw an irritating glance at her and looked away.

"Okay class, I want all of you to switch off your phones before I say anything." Damon said the moment Elena's phone start ringing and everyone turned to look at her as Damon tilt his head to the side.

"Gilbert, switch off your phone." Katherine said annoyingly.

"Go and answer it. This is the first and the last time you're coming to my class without switching off your phone. .Clear?" Damon said and she nodded lightly, scared of the bitterness in his voice as he speak to her.

She walked out and answer the call "John, what do you want?" Elena bit out angrily.

"And where do you leave the 'uncle' Elena?" john said and she rolled her eyes.

"I am hanging up now because I am in the class." Elena hissed.

"Fine, I am gonna call Jenna."

"No, tell me. What is it? Don't drag Jenna into this; we are better off without you." Elena said blinking back tears; John Gilbert is the only man she despised with all her guts. He know how to push their buttons, at least Jeremy punched him once. Although Jenna and her scolded Jeremy for it, but deep down they liked it.

"I am coming to town next week."

"What for? Why? Which part of 'we are better off without you' don't you understand?" she scoffed.

"Elena, stop being rude." John laughed bitterly.

"You can go to hell, John." She said as she hung up and switch off her phone, she walked back to her seat and dropped her head on her desk. Damon looked at her over his shoulder and looked back at the chalkboard.

Tyler leaned in to Elena's seat and put his arm around her shoulder as she stiffened and look up. "Are you okay?" he asked silently and she wiped away her tears.

"Yes, John and his problems." She faked a smile.

"Do you want me to kick his ass?" he said and she smiled.

"Are we interrupting something?" Damon said and Elena shrugged Tyler's hand off her.

"Sorry." They muttered in unison and Damon turned away. "He's creepy." Tyler whispered and Stefan sent him a glare.

"What dude?"

"He's Stefan's brother." Elena said and Tyler's eyes widened as he pat Stefan's shoulder.

"Sorry dude, no hard feelings. I don't know he's your brother." Tyler said and Stefan shrugged as Caroline rolled her eyes. Damon is probably hearing all this, Elena thought. He is really creepy, her traffic jam hot mystery guy. She shakes her head at her shallowness.

"So I am gonna call the attendance now." He turned to the list, again. "Oh sorry, I am Damon Salvatore."

At the mention of Salvatore all the class turned to look at Stefan. "What? Keep whatever you guys are thinking to yourself." Stefan hissed.

"Stefan's right, we have messed up a lot already." Caroline added.

"Hotness, it runs in the family." Katherine said in a little voice but made sure everyone heard her.

"Okay Kat, enough of your stupidity today okay?" Tyler said and she pouted as they roll their eyes.

Damon ignored them and started calling out the attendance, he paused a little before saying "Elena Gilbert." She answered quietly with a "present" her head still looking at her notebook, she's still upset, he thought. He saw tears in her eyes when she came back from her phone call.

The class went okay. Well, not as Elena expected it to go, Katherine doesn't make any of her snarky comments after Tyler called her out. Maybe he's right, she have a crush on him, which is really pathetic because Tyler hated her for as long as she could remember.

They went out of class as Elena bumped into Alaric on her way out. "Hey, Ric." She gasped "I am sorry, Mr. Saltzman."

He smiled "its fine Elena."

"So what are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I wanna see how my friend's first day went." Alaric said in a whisper.

"What? Mr. Salvatore is your friend?" Elena asked sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah, he's Jenna's childhood friend too but we aren't discussing this here." Alaric grinned.

"Sure, you're still on for dinner tonight right?" Elena asked returning his smile.

"Yes. I am."

"Hey, Ric." Damon said as he saw them standing by the door.

"Okay. I'll see you tonight. Don't be late this time around." She said teasingly.

"I won't be, I promise." He said and she smiled before hurrying up to her friends.

"How was your day?" Alaric asked with a smile, it was never like this between them. They were always drinking, shooting each other sarcastic comments but that was before Damon lost his better half.

"Apart from Stefan's crazy gang, wait let me recall their names. Stefan, that's my brother, Caroline, the crazy blonde, Elena Gilbert." Alaric lifted a brow at the way he mentioned Elena but he let it go. "Matt, the broody ex-boyfriend. Anna, the only innocent looking one among them. And the Lockwood kid, Tyler. Believe me Ric; I almost died in this class today. Do you teach them?"

"Yup, all of them. But that's how they are, you'll get used to it." He smiled.

"So how's Jenna?" Damon said silently. "I heard she lost her family last year, it must have been hard for her."

"Yeah, it was." Ric said. "Hey, can we go get lunch at the grill?"

.

"Elena, how are you?" Caroline said with a sincere look on her face as Elena walked up to them after their last period.

"Seriously Caroline, you didn't show these sympathetic looks at me when I broke up with Matt but now you're doing it."

"Elena, I don't know... you haven't lost your V card yet so I know you don't know what you're missing out. But with your traffic jam hot mystery guy, yes that's what we're gonna call him since we don't want anyone to know about him, it's different. You are..."

"Caroline, oh my god! Shut up and take a fucking breath." Anna said as Elena just looked down and blush furiously at Caroline's v card comment.

"Caroline, you should really stop worrying about me because I am not interested in any guy now. And yes, I admit my traffic jam hot mystery guy is cute but it's not like I have a crush on Damon Salvatore..." Elena said as she bumped into a hard chest and she gasped loudly. Damon.

"I am sorry, Mr. Salvatore, I wasn't looking." Elena blabbered.

Damon smirked at her and tilts his head to the side, he heard her comment. She starts blushing again. "Did I hear you say Damon Salvatore?" he said his smirk never leaving his face.

"Actually, we were talking about the homework. We are sorry." Anna smiled apologetically at Damon before grabbing Elena's hand and dragging her away. Damon looked over his shoulder as they walked past him.

"Well that was awkward." Alaric said.

"It is." Damon chuckled. "They were fighting non-stop with Katherine Pierce in my class. They can pass off as twin sisters."

Alaric smiled "Yes, Katherine has her claws on all the students. Elena is a very sweet girl; only girls like Katherine can bring out the monster in her."

"Is this the part where you're gonna be her uncle or her history teacher part?" Damon smirked again and Alaric rolled his eyes.

"Both."

"I see." Damon shrugged off the conversation as they walked away.

.

"I shouldn't have called his name." Elena said as she clutched her stomach, she's feeling sick, again.

"Come on, Elena." Caroline said. "He didn't hear what you said."

"How could you be so sure?" Elena said sending her a glare.

"Do you trust me?" Elena looked at her best friend and softened a little. "I promise he didn't hear what you said, he heard you call his name but he didn't hear you."

"Who is 'He'?" Stefan and Jeremy said in unison as they walked up to them.

Elena gasped and Stefan noticed how tense she is. "Is she okay?" he asked Caroline.

"Yup, PMSing" she whispered before pecking his lips.

"Ready to go, Elena?" Jeremy asked still looking at Anna. He drove her to school that morning and she simply nodded. "Anna, your car is still under repair right? I can give you a lift."

"Sure." Anna said as she looked over to Elena who's now smiling.

"See you guys tomorrow, today's rather fun." Caroline said. "Call me if you need anything." She said and winked at Elena as she walked away with her boyfriend.

Elena slipped into the backseat in Jeremy's car and let Anna sit in the front, she felt better like that. Her mind's not spinning or thinking about anything, she had an unfinished business with Katherine; no one touches her baby bro and get away with it. That's when John popped into her mind.

"Jeremy, john is coming to town next week." She said.

"What?" Jeremy said looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Yes, he called me around 8 o'clock in the morning." She rolled her eyes.

"I thought he agreed to stay away after what happened the last time he came?" he asked and Elena shrugged. "Jenna's gonna enjoy this." He said sarcastically as the car stopped and Elena kissed Anna's cheek.

"See you tomorrow, A." She walked up to the porch as Jeremy drove Anna to her house.

_**AN: you guys, this is the second chapter. Enjoy it all. And yesterday's episode. OMG she finally said it, and he let her go to him. We've got the best OTP. Cheers.**_

_**Show me some love and review, please? Pretty please? Can we beat At First Sight reviews? **_

_**Love it or hate it, or you got any suggestion please review. ;-) **_

_**Twitter: SmileForDE**_

_**Tumblr: .com**_


	3. Chapter 3

DINNER

It was Thursday morning; Elena looked through her windows after taking her shower and saw the dull grey clouds covering the sky. She groaned before drying her hair and pulling out her favourite Mickey Mouse t-shirt and her short denim skirt.

She went down to see Jenna making breakfast and she smiled. "Morning Aunt Jenna." She smiled before taking a seat at the table. Jenna walked up to her with a plate of pancakes and drops it for her.

"Morning Elena, Jeremy is not ready yet. He said history is his first period so he's gonna take his time." Jenna winked and sat down opposite Elena who is eating her pancakes.

"Well, I don't know what I have for first period." Elena said before checking her phone and scoffing "Great, English. Just what I needed." She muttered more to herself.

"Do you say something?" Jenna asked and Elena shakes her head. "I heard Damon is your new English teacher. We used to be friends when we are kids but nothing serious. He's so hot but Alaric told me about him now." Jenna said and Elena looked at her curiously.

"His fiancée died 5 months ago, in the month they were supposed to get married." Jenna said and Elena felt her heart tugged a little.

"How? I mean what happened?" Elena said feeling bad for him.

"Car accident." Jenna said and she heard Elena gasped but gestured for her to continue. "He wasn't like this before; he used to be a very witty but cocky man. Alaric said he has changed a lot."

Elena nodded in understanding as she stood up and take a glass of water "Tell Jeremy am gonna walk to school." She said as she kissed Jenna's cheek.

"Are you sure, Elena?" Jenna said and looks through the window. "The weather doesn't look good." She said with a worried tone.

"I'll manage, I don't feel like driving today but I know Caroline will drop me home after school." Elena said with a convincing smile.

Jenna nodded "Fine but please don't catch a cold, okay?"

"I promise." Elena said before walking out.

She sighed and starts walking down the road all alone, she start recalling what Jenna told her about Damon. She knew very well that Damon's not the kind of silent and broody guy. There must be something that's bothering him and she knew it now. She felt sorry for him, she knew how it felt to lose someone you love dearly, and it's not easy.

She finally reached his class and looked at her watch; it's not time for the first period. A few students were around the school but none in the class. She walked out and went to her locker, she sighed as she heard her phone ring.

She took it out and start walking back to the class before seeing 'John' is the caller, she rolled her eyes and answers it as she leaned on the wall outside the class.

"What?" Elena said annoyingly.

"Nothing, just a reminder, I am coming on Saturday." John said with a chuckle.

"You can go to hell, John" she scoffed before hanging up and walking briskly to her seat, she dropped her head on the desk.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, huh?" she heard Damon said and she looked up to see him looking outside of the window.

"Sorry, um Mr. Salvatore, I didn't see you there." She stammered and looks around to see if there are other students in the class but she was the only one.

"You know, I uh... I am starting to think I am invisible. Nobody seems to see me when they come in."

She laughed at his not-so-funny joke. "Really, I didn't see you. Sorry." She said as she looked up to see his sexy smirk plastered on his face. "I am still having trouble switching from dreamland to realityville this morning."

He lifted a brow and chuckle "Same here, got up this morning and heard the devil say "Damn! He's up." Elena laughed out and she heard someone call her name.

"Hey, Jeremy" of course he's here, he'll never miss the chance to ruin her fine moment.

"You forgot your favourite pen at home." He held it up for her before walking up to her and throwing it in her face. "Guess I have a reason to annoy you now." He winked.

"Well, that was rude. You can't go around throwing everything you got in my face." She said seriously as Damon watched them curiously.

"Sorry okay?" Jeremy said as he study her eyes closely "Hey, are you okay?"

"I am fine, John called, again." She said silently and looks out the window.

"What? You want me to kick his ass?" Jeremy said and smirked before turning to Damon.

"Hi, I am Jeremy Gilbert. Alaric, uh I mean Mr. Saltzman told me about you." Jeremy said before shaking his hand.

"Damon Salvatore." Damon said smiling at the young boy.

"I know." Jeremy said in a 'duh' tone.

"Jeremy, you should go back to class." Elena cut in and Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"Tell me if John bothers you again, I swear I am gonna punch him harder this time." He said bluntly and Elena shook her head in embarrassment.

"Again, with the punching threats Jer? You need to stop that, he's your uncle." Elena said walking up to him not wanting to carry on the conversation with Damon hearing them.

"Oh he's not your uncle?" Jeremy laughed and Elena shrugged.

"Sometimes I use to think he's not dad's brother, he's nothing like Dad. I think he was adopted." She stared at Jeremy who's laughing at her joke as they walk out together laughing.

Damon chuckled at her joke and waited for her to come back but she only walked in with Caroline and Anna. He frowned and walked up to the chalkboard as all the students came in.

"Elena, would you like to come to dinner at Stefan's house tonight?" Caroline asked Elena with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Caroline, I don't think that's a good..." Elena started shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Come on 'Lena, Anna's coming too. Besides your traffic jam hot mystery guy will not be there." Caroline whispered the last part winking slightly and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said and turned her attention to their teacher as Caroline giggled and went to seat by her boyfriend.

.

Elena watched outside the streets as Caroline drove to Stefan's house.

"We're here." Caroline said cheekily and looks over to Elena who was taking in the surrounding of the house. "Come on." They stepped out as Caroline pulled her to the door, Caroline pressed the door bell and Elena sighed in defeat, she is definitely having dinner at this house tonight, no going back.

"Wait a minute Care', you said Anna's coming where's she?" Elena asked Caroline as Damon answered the door.

"Mr. Salvatore." Caroline chirped and Elena turned to leave.

"Okay, I don't think this is a good idea." She said as Caroline grabbed her arm. "What are you thinking? You said Anna is coming, I am not going to sit in there and watch you do things I won't do." She said bluntly.

"Okay, it's not my fault that your brother decided to make his move and ask Anna out tonight." Caroline snapped back. "And you're not gonna opt out of this so easily."

"I am with Caroline on this, so please come in." Damon said and walked down the hallway as Elena watched the way he walks, is that arrogance, royalty or...

"Yes, now come on in." Caroline dragged her arm but Elena pulled away.

"You said he's not going to be here." Elena said gesturing to where Damon walked away.

"I lied." Caroline said sticking her tongue out and Elena laughed in annoyance.

Elena closed her eyes and take deep breathes before sitting on a chair, next to Caroline. Stefan walked in with a huge grin on his face and placed a little peck on Caroline's lips and she giggled.

"Elena, you look gorgeous." Stefan said placing a hand on her shoulder before walking over to sit opposite Caroline. "So how's your night so far?"

"To be honest not so good, I am not sure if this is a good idea because I am not feeling well." Elena carried on as Damon sat opposite her and clears his throat, shit just got real.

They start eating silently and Elena was bored out of her mind when Caroline breaks the silence. "Elena, how do you feel about Jeremy and Anna?"

Elena glared at her before shaking her head, Caroline is a bad topic picker. "I don't wanna talk about it." She shrugged and Caroline gives her the 'seriously' look. "Okay, if they are both happy I don't get a say in it. I just don't want one of them to end up hurt. Jeremy has lost many people he cares about and Anna's last relationship didn't end well." Elena sighed after her not so important speech.

"You're right Elena, heave you heard from Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"No, she isn't willing to talk to both of us." She looked at Caroline who burst out laughing. "That's rude, Care'" Elena said eyeing her friend.

"Okay I am sorry, come on its not as pitiful as you make it out to be Elena." Caroline nudges her shoulder as Damon's phone starts ringing. That's when they all realised they were not alone on the table.

"Hey, Rose." Damon said silently into the phone before dropping his spoon on his plate. "I know right, its fine." He said as Caroline looked over to Elena whose head is down since he starts answering the call. "Well Stefan is fine, you wanna say hi to him?" Damon said as he handed the phone over to Stefan and they both walked away from the table.

Caroline nudge Elena hard in her shin and Elena groaned loudly "What was that for, bitch?"

"Look at you, Elena Gilbert." She said and leaned in to her best friend. "I know you have a crush on Stefan's brother." She whispered and Elena's eyes widened.

"Okay we are not talking about this." She said as she took her purse. "I think I am just gonna go home, you gonna take me home or I should call Jenna?"

"Where do you think you are going, Lena'?" Stefan asked as they walked back to the table with Damon.

"Oh, fishing." She replied sarcastically clearly pissed and Stefan held up his hands in surrender and looked at his girlfriend suspiciously.

"Okay, this is my fault. I am sorry Elena, it won't happen again." Caroline said and Elena tilts her head to the side as Damon's voice rings into the conversation.

"Miss Gilbert, please wait for the dessert." Damon said and Elena couldn't resist his charming voice as she sighed and sit back on her chair.

"Note to self- Never let someone drive you to 'dinner' when you have your own car." She said and Caroline laughed.

"Elena, I am sorry okay?" Caroline pouted.

"I wasn't even talking about you." Elena said shaking her head.

"Again, with the denial." Caroline muttered.

Elena rolled her eyes and pulls out her ringing phone.

"Tyler!" she said without any emotion.

"Okay, you're not in a good mood clearly."

"I am sorry... I was just pissed off."

"Hey, where are you?" Tyler's worried voice rang in through her ears and she rolls her eyes.

"Elena Gilbert, it's rude to answer your phone on the table okay?" Caroline said and snatched the phone.

"Ah! I should have guessed, a pissed off Elena at this minute must have something to do with you, Miss Forbes." Tyler said.

"Oh, you know me so well Tyler!" Caroline said before hanging up and Elena dropped her head on the table, going to dinner with Caroline was never a good idea.

They sat for dessert and went through it without any comments, it was a great feeling, Elena thought. That's before Caroline opens her big mouth and make another snarky comment. As if on a cue, Caroline's voice burst through her ears and she hold back a groan.

"Stefan, I want to use the bathroom. Will you come with me?" she said the last part silently and Elena shakes her head as Stefan took Caroline's hand and pull her with him.

"So how are you feeling now, Miss Gilbert? Damon said as he stares deeply into her eyes, whoa! That was intense.

"Uh, I... fine. I guess." She smiled weakly and looked back to her dessert.

"I am sorry." They both said in unison and she heard Damon laughed for the first time. He's beautiful.

"Fine, am not gonna tell you to go first because I want to say this, really badly." He said and her heart raced up. "Um, Alaric told me what happened to your family, I am sorry about it." He said sincerely and she smiled a little.

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore." She said before looking up to stare directly at him. "I am sorry, about your fiancée." She said and he nods lightly before looking away.

"Um, do you want to look around?" he said and she was surprised, she didn't expect that.

"Sure, I'd love to." She smiled and get up. "My eyes were hooked to that bookshelf since I came in." She said.

"Well, then feel free to look around." He said and she didn't move. "Uh, do you want me to come with you?" he said and she nods.

She walks over to the bookshelf and he was standing so close, so damn close. He clearly didn't know what he was doing to her. She picked up 'Gone with the wind' and look over to him as he shrugged lightly.

"You know, I saw your essay. You are pretty good at writing. Is that what you want to do?" he asked and Elena's smile grew bigger.

"Yes! How do you know?" Elena asked.

"I am good at guessing I guess." He said and watches her as she took a frame; it's a picture of a beautiful woman with a baby.

"My mom." He said before she asked.

She looked at him "I figured, you have her eyes. I mean if that's you." she said and Damon looks at her enjoying how free she felt with him.

"That's me, my one year birthday." He said and saw her jaw dropped as she noticed the date '1988' which means he was born in '1987'.

"I... you mean, you are..." she stuttered.

"24, yes!" he smirked. "I am not as old as you expected me to be, right?" Elena's starting to notice his cocky side that Jenna told her about.

"You're young, really! Like awfully young." She said. "Why are you even in Mystic Falls?" she blurted out as she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes for a second and its gone. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. I went too far, I..." she rambled and he chuckled.

"Elena. Its fine, you are not as young as you appear to be. Your brilliance really betrays your young looks. You're one to talk to." He said and she smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore." She said and he nods in understanding. "Thank you again." She said and he looks at her confusingly. "That day at the traffic." She blushed.

"Oh that! It's nothing really. I have never seen something like that before; let's just say I was amused." He said and she smiled.

"Elena, can we go now?" Caroline's voice rings in her ear and she took two steps back, that's when she noticed how close they were standing before.

"Yes." She smiled before stealing a glance at Damon again and she caught him staring at her, her cheeks flushed. She mouthed a thank you at him and he nods.

"My regards to your aunt." He said and she nod again.

"Elena thanks for coming, see you tomorrow." Stefan said before hugging her and Damon wished he was at Stefan's place, he never thought he would actually talk to anyone about his past but with Elena, he was ready to give that all out.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore." Caroline said before blowing a kiss at Stefan and walking to their car.

They both sighed as they settle in the car. "I am sorry, Elena. I shouldn't have said that, I mean I didn't regret saying it because we both know it's true. I am just sorry for making you upset."

"Its fine, I just... can we not talk about this anymore?" she said sincerely. "Mr. Salvatore is our teacher, we both know the consequences of what we are talking about now." She said and Caroline nodded her head in understanding as they start driving away.

"Stefan told me about his fiancée." Caroline said and Elena nodded. "Wait, did you talk to Damon when I was with Stefan?"

"Uhh, no! Jenna told me about his fiancée actually, Alaric told her." She half-lied.

"Okay, I feel really bad for him. I know he's not the kind of broody guy, a guy with his looks should be... you know, full of himself and all that" Caroline chirped away as Elena only nod in agreement with everything she said.

"I think he likes you." Caroline blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Elena glared at her.

"You heard me." She glared back. "I saw the way he look at you when you were eating." She said and Elena slumped back into her seat rolling her eyes.

"Caroline, we are talking about a man who lost his fiancée 5 months back." Elena said.

"Enough for him to move on, Elena."

"Well from what I see he loves her so much, and this is our English teacher for God sake. When are you ever gonna put that through your thick skull?" Elena shouted.

"Don't shout sweetheart" Caroline laughed. "You know I am saying the truth." She smirked.

"What are you trying to prove?" she looked at Caroline.

"I am telling you, you both like each other and you Elena Gilbert are two steps away from falling in love with him if you're really going to let him affect you this much."

"This much?" Elena eyed her best friend.

"Okay, Elena look, I am your best friend since we were babies, I don't know why I have to tell you I can read you like a book. You can go on denying but that doesn't change the truth and that won't stop me from reading you likes an open book." She smiled softly.

"Fine, I like Damon Salvatore. What to do now?" Elena said throwing her hands in the air.

"That's my girl, we are not gonna make you seduce him like in those cliché novels or movies." She said and Elena huffed in annoyance,

"You're gonna move on and date somebody that'll really work this time, what say?"

"You're right but I have some serious business to do this weekend. John is coming to town day after tomorrow, I have to make sure he'll let everyone breath normally when he's here." Elena said as Caroline pulled in front of her house.

"Fine, girls' night tomorrow?" Caroline asked lifting a brow.

"I am in for it." Elena said as she stepped out and waved her goodbyes to Caroline.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So here is the fourth chapter, a little bit shorter than usual but as I said; there will be a date jump in this story. So consider it coming to an end, I am done with my exams and you will be getting the chapters sooner. And I am gonna start another one right after this. :] Xx Kisu x. **_

Saturday came very easily and John is coming today, maybe he's already here considering she left home to Anna's house early in the morning, she doesn't get what she was looking for. Of course she knew Anna is not a fan of copying notes, Caroline's even worse, well Tyler is not even an option and she can't ask Matt. It doesn't seem right, which left her with one option Stefan. No! She shouted in her head.

She turned back to go home, she missed history yesterday and it sucked, history is one of her favourite subjects. She woke up late and she decided to ditch school that day, she drove home silently. Elena thought about the boys that showed interest in her, Elijah Mikealson, he didn't move with his family. He was still staying in mystic falls; he broke up with Katherine after he found her kissing his brother, Klaus. Typical Katherine.

Elena laughed silently, Elijah was a nice guy but Elena didn't let him come close to her because of Katherine. She parked her car in the driveway and saw John's car. She frowned before entering the house and slamming the door on point.

"That's my favourite niece." She heard John said and she rolled her eyes, that's when she saw a woman dressed up like a teenager beside him, Elena thought she must be at least 26 years old. She couldn't hold back her laugh and John frowned.

"Oh, welcome John." She said and Jenna held back a laugh. Elena's phone starts ringing and she blessed the soul that's calling her now, she saw Stefan. Thank god.

"Excuse me." She said and starts walking out of the house answering her phone. "Hey, Stefan what's up?"

"Elena, do you want to hang out? With me, Caroline, Anna, Tyler and Jeremy?" Elena smiled a little on how her friends like her little brother.

"I am sorry Stefan, my uncle came and I have to be at home to help Jenna." She smiled. "Have fun though, btw are you at home?"

"Yes, why?" Stefan asked.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your history notes." She said hoping he would say yes.

"Yes, sure you can come over. I was going out but I'll wait for you to come." Elena jumped mentally as she starts driving to the boarding house; Stefan is so sweet for his own good.

She jumped out of her car and knocked lightly on the door; Damon answered the door and let her in. "Good morning, Mr. Salvatore."

"You know, I think you should start calling me Damon. I am your friend's brother, your aunt's childhood friend and of course your soon to be uncle's best buddy." He smirked and she laughed as they walked into the living room.

"Drink?" he said handing her a tumbler, is that scotch? She thought and looked at him.

"You're giving me scotch?" she said surprised and he shrugged.

"Guess I am not the law abider I should be." He said. That's something new, your teacher giving you beer, so she's gonna try something new. She drank it as he sat down opposite her.

"So where's Stefan?" she asked.

"I don't know, shaping his hair maybe." He said and she laughed out loud as Stefan came into view.

"I heard that Damon." He said with a fake frown and they both laughed as Stefan rushed back to his room mumbling something about forgetting the notes.

"I like you, you know how to laugh." She heard Damon said but she wasn't sure he was talking to her but then again, there's no one in the room again. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Salva... I mean Damon." Wow that felt good, she though as she met his intense gaze.

"Here you go, Elena." Stefan snapped her out of her trance; he was really oblivious to what's going on.

"Tell Caroline and the rest I am sorry, John is in town and... I am just sorry." She said sincerely and Stefan smiled.

"You really hate him, don't you?" Stefan said as she stands up.

"Damon, do you have any word stronger than hate? Because that's what I have for him." she asked playfully and Damon smiled as Stefan looked at them confused.

"I do." He walked to stand beside them. "But I won't let you use it on your uncle." He smirked and she pouted playfully but her mind thinking, who's this new Damon?

"Okay, thank you Stefan. Tell Jeremy to come for lunch, apparently I have to sit for at least 10 minutes breathing the same air with john." She said and kissed Stefan's cheek. "Goodbye Damon, Stefan." She said and walked out of the house waving a little.

"So since when are you on a first name basis with Elena?" Stefan turned to Damon lifting a brow and Damon shrugged.

"Well, she's your friend Stef, and Alaric's niece to be." He said shrugging off the matter and Stefan looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, I am going out. Please don't sit here all by yourself, call Alaric or anyone to keep you company. You're finally smiling and I like it." Stefan said with a smile and Damon nodded.

"Thanks big bro." He teased and Stefan laughed before exiting the house.

.

"Where were you?" John asked and Elena jumped a little.

"What the hell? You scared me and please stop talking like you own me." She said as she walked to Jenna and kissed her cheek. "I don't even know you came here to stalk my movements."

"Elena, that's enough." Jenna warned and Elena looked at her before nodding and mouthing 'sorry.'

"He just makes me cranky." She muttered and Jenna nodded in understanding.

"He's a douche bag, but we shouldn't do anything to make him stay longer than intended." Jenna said as they prepared the table for lunch. Jeremy came in groaning loudly and both Elena and Jenna chuckled.

"Jeremy, how are you my boy?" John said in a fake tone.

"Your boy?" Jeremy scoffed. "Seriously John, tell me what you're doing here?"

"I came to introduce my fiancée, it's a surprise." John said the last in a whisper and Jeremy laughed looking at Jenna.

"Is he drunk?" he asked and Elena excused herself to the bathroom.

They all sat on the table eating but Jeremy is clearly thinking about something as he looked at them one by one, there's still this woman he doesn't know and she doesn't care introducing herself but she laughed at John's lame jokes and cracked her own lame ones.

"Come on John; tell me why you are here." Jeremy said seriously dropping his fork on the table loudly.

"Jeremy!" Jenna warned.

"Jenna please, just keep quiet for once." He said without looking at her and she sighed.

"I want to introduce my fiancée Isobel Flemings, and invite you all to my wedding in the next 7 months." John said and Jeremy scoffed loudly.

"And who said we want to come?" Jeremy scowled.

"Well as my relatives I figured you deserve to be invited." John said and looked at Isobel who's laughing to something in her phone.

"That's incredibly nice of you John but I'll be writing my A levels." She smirked. "And Jeremy is not going anywhere without me." She said as Jeremy smirked too looking at John.

"So, Ms. Flemings congrats on your wedding but we are not coming. Make sure you know what you're doing though cause John is not the best person I have ever met." Elena said as John fumed and slapped her cheek.

"What the fuck, John?" Jenna shouted.

Jeremy stood up and punched John on the face as Isobel gasped. "How dare you touch her? I don't think someone has ever hit her." He said as Elena grabbed her keys and ran out of the house. "You leave this house John and never come back." He said and John grabbed Isobel's hand and left the house.

"Oh my god!" Jenna said. "What just happened?"

"Elena was hit, for the first time, by John I might add." Jeremy said. "I should follow her, where do you think she's going?" he asked and Jenna shook her head lightly.

"She won't do anything stupid, I know. Just let her be." Jenna said as she went to clean the mess and Jeremy starts helping her.

"I am sorry Jenna." Jeremy said and Jenna nodded.

"It's fine." She smiled.

.

Elena looked at her face in the rear view mirror and she saw where John hit her, she wiped her teary eyes, pulled out her sun shades and put them on. It's covering half of it at least she thought and walked in the grill hoping to see Caroline or Anna. She didn't call them because she left her phone on the table.

She slid into a booth and Matt walked to her. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Am fine." She smiled but he still looked at her suspiciously and someone shouted his name.

"Sorry, duty calls." He said and she smiled in understanding.

She remembered Damon's words earlier in the day, "I like you, you know how to laugh." Why would he say that? She thought, it's not like she laugh too often but did he catch her laugh many times to actually say that? What was he doing in mystic falls? She remembered Stefan telling them about his brother living and working in NY at their family's company. It must be Damon, no! He's too young to run a company on his own she thought. Why was she thinking about him? Many questions left unanswered about him.

"Elena Gilbert." She turned and saw Damon, thank God not many people used to hang out at the grill on Saturday afternoons otherwise she'll be in the headlines in school on Monday.

She forced a smile and he frowned. "Why are you wearing shades?" he asked as he sat down opposite her. "Are you okay?" he said, is that concern she heard in his voice?

"I am fine." She smiled.

"No, you are not. What happened to your cheek?" who are you? She shouted in her head, why is he so worried sick about what happened to her? She didn't find the answer as Damon pulled out the glasses from her eyes.

"Oh my God! You've been crying, why? Who did this to you?" he said pointing her cheeks.

"Damon..."

"Tell me, Elena." He said angrily.

"Damon please..."

"Elena, don't let me get angry. Who did this?" he asked again and she shuddered.

"John." She hissed and looked away as the tears start sliding down her cheeks again.

"I am sorry Elena, I pushed you." He said as he grabbed her hands across the table, she looked at their hands before looking at him. That's when he realised what he was doing. "I am sorry."

"It's okay, now are you going to tell me the bad word?" she tried to lighten up the mood but Damon eyed her and looked away.

"Elena, it's not funny. How old is he, 6?" he said. "He can't just hit you, now I know why you hate him so much." He hissed.

"Damon, this is the first time he hit me and Jeremy punched him before I came here."

"You know, I like your brother." He smirked.

"Elena, here you go. You didn't order anything but I know you can't resist apple juice." Matt said and she smiled nicely.

"Thanks Matt."

"Mr. Salvatore." Matt said looking between Damon and Elena but Elena ignored his questioning look.

"Mr. Donovan, you work here?" Damon asked.

"Yes, I saw you with Mr. Saltzman earlier before, I didn't know you were friends with Elena." He said and Damon chuckled at the hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Stefan's friends are my friends, right Ms. Gilbert?" Damon said staring deeply into her eyes.

That look, she thought. "Yes, Mr. Salvatore." Their first name basis should be between them only or people they can trust.

"Right." Matt sighed in relief when he heard them converses like real teacher and student before he walked away.

"I should go." Damon said and Elena picked the bottle drink that Matt brought for her.

"Me too." She stands up as they walked together out of the grill.

"Do you always come here when you're sad?" Damon asked and Elena shook her head.

"I usually went to my parents grave but I came here looking for Caroline and Anna." She tucked a strand of hair before looking at him. "So I wasn't really sad today, I was just angry."

"I am sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault." She smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said and she took him by surprise as she hugged him, she felt him stiffen and she pulled back quickly.

"I am sorry." She said blushing and he waved her off.

"It's okay." He said awkwardly. "Goodbye Elena."

She nodded and entered her car and drove away without looking back.

_**Please review, it won't take more than 2 minutes. **___


	5. Chapter 5

It has been 3 months since Damon came to town, mystic falls has been a help to him, from the families dinner, founding events and of course seeing Elena's face everywhere he went. Damon knew he's one step away from falling in love with her, that's if he hadn't. But she's a forbidden fruit; he never saw a future with her. Well maybe he did, but he overheard Jenna telling Alaric that Elena is going to Virginia University.

He's going back to New York in the next two months, Alaric has finally popped the question to Jenna and she said yes, Elena's dating Elijah Mikealson. Stefan told him it's nothing serious between them but he's worried, he wants her all to himself but she was too young. Making a move on her will be incredibly selfish of him since he knew she felt something for him.

He had dinner in their house three times since he came to town, the first one in the name of reunion with Jenna the second one was Jenna's birthday and the third one was a normal family dinner but Jenna invited him and Alaric while Elena came with Elijah and Jeremy with Anna.

Elena didn't mind showing him her family pictures and the few articles she wrote for the school, Damon enjoyed every second he spent with her. He memorised his conversations with her, nothing awkward apart from his urge to kiss her every time he's so close to her.

The third dinner was a disaster, he resisted the urge to groan every time Elijah whispers something in her ear and she'll burst out laughing telling him to stop, Alaric tried his best to get some words out of him but he was so stubborn to talk, he knew he'll make a fool out of himself if he dared talk on that table. He remembered Elena's sad face when she saw him left without goodbye. They hadn't talked much since that day, they'll talk in class and she'll walk out with her friends. She stopped coming to class early after that dinner.

.

Elena closed her locker and jumped when she saw Katherine.

"Katherine, what do you want?" Elena asked.

"You know Elena; you're such a little slut." Katherine said and Elena's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" Elena glared at her.

"Do you think everyone is an idiot? You pretend to be with Elijah but you and Mr. Salvatore has something."

"Okay, straight to the point. What do you want with me? If you're interested in Damon..."

"Oh I see, he's Damon for you?" she smirked and Elena scoffed.

"What the fuck do you want Katherine?"

"Look, I like your best friend, Tyler. And he hates me; I want you to do whatever you can to make him like me." She said and Elena cocked a brow.

"You really want to win love through me? You're not serious Katherine." she hissed and starts walking away.

"Elena, wait." Katherine shouted. "You should do it." She ordered.

Elena eyed her and said "Or?"

"I have something to destroy yours and Salvatore's future." She smirked and Elena rolls her eyes again.

"This." Katherine waved pictures of Elena and Damon at the grill the day John came to town and Elena's mouth form a little 'o' and Katherine smirked again.

"That's three months back Katherine and they are harmless." Elena said.

"Harmless? You clearly haven't seen the one he was touching your cheek and the one you hugged him." Katherine smiled evilly. "I tried so hard for Tyler to like me but he's so strong headed and you're the only one that he listens to so I figured these are gonna help."

"Katherine I can't blackmail Tyler, he's my best friend. And you really want him to fall in love with you through the wrong way?" Elena asked crossing her arms on her chest.

"I don't really like you Elena, so I hate standing here discussing my love life with you." She frowned. "Are you gonna do it?"

"NO!"

"Okay, consider these printed before tomorrow." She starts walking away.

"Katherine, don't do it." Katherine stopped but didn't turn. "Please, Damon has been through a lot, you don't even know why he's in this town."

"Yes or No?" Katherine smirked.

"Yes, I'll do it." She sighed.

"Good girl, and don't tell Tyler about this." She pats Elena's cheek as Tyler walked up to Elena and kisses her cheeks.

"Lena." Tyler said.

"Tyler, we need to talk." Elena closes her eyes and Tyler looked at her confused as Katherine smiled and walks away.

"Okay, after English." He said as he put his arms around her and they walked to class together. "Okay, tell me you're okay before I go to my seat." He said with concern in his voice and she smiled.

"I am fine." She said and Tyler walked to his after teasing Caroline and Anna. She looked up and saw Damon holding his phone doing god knows what.

She looked away and heard her phone buzzed.

"Are you okay? -D." She looked up and saw Damon looking at her, where the hell did he get her number? She shook her head and starts typing.

"NO! Why, d'you care?" she sent him and saw the smile dropped from his face, before he dropped the phone on his table and she shrugged. Why would he do that? He left her house ignoring her presence like 2 weeks back and now he was all over her texting her, texting her for god sake. Weren't they supposed to be teacher and student?

"Elena Gilbert." She jumped when Caroline shouted her name. "Are you texting? Is it Elijah?" Caroline asked and Elena glared at her before looking away.

"Oh, someone's not in a good mood." Caroline said before turning to Stefan.

"Caroline, leave her alone." That's coming from Tyler but Caroline didn't get the chance to reply when Damon clears his throat loudly and all the attention turns back to him.

"So how was your weekend all?" he said and Elena chuckled, thank god no one heard her. Katherine waked in swaying her hips and many roll their eyes.

"Elena how's your weekend?" she said sarcastically and Elena ignored her.

.

"Miss Gilbert, I would like to have a word with you." He said as the students rushed out, Elena closed her eyes before turning to look at him. That look, is she the only one that sees it?

"Tyler, I'll see you outside." She said and he nods. She looked over her shoulders as the rest of the students left the class, Katherine being the last winked at her.

"What are you doing Elena?" her name rolled off his tongue and she closed her eyes as a shiver went down her body.

"What are WE doing, Damon?" she asked as he walked to stand in front of her and she gasped when he stand so close to her.

"Elena..." again with that name calling? He reached out to touch her cheek but she turned around and starts moving back.

"Damon, please..." she swallowed hard when the back of her legs hit something hard; she turned around and saw his table. When did she turn to this side? And there he was standing in front of her with that intense gaze in his blue eyes.

She closed her eyes the moment she saw pain, lust and love... not love, she's not sure, and did he even like her? She was snapped out of her trance when he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Her eyes snapped open when he kiss her cheek again, she can't take it anymore. She grabbed his face and crashes his lips with hers, he was surprised at first but he gave in, he kissed her back with the same passion, he's wanted to do this since the day he saw her first.

Her soft moans only added more power to him as he starts to kiss down her neck; he pressed her back against the table but still her legs weren't able to carry her, he hold her and placed her on the table without leaving her lips as he stood between her legs.

"Damon..." she said softly but he was too busy with her neck and she arched her head back to give him more access. That's when her phone starts ringing and she heard him hissed lightly.

"Ignore it." He said as she giggled and reach for her pocket. "I am serious, Elena." He pulled back.

"Look at you, giving me the serious teacher glare right now." She giggled and answered her phone. "Tyler, I am sorry." She said. "I'll be there in a minute; Mr. Salvatore's teaching me something I forgot to write in my essay." She said looking over to Damon who was smirking. She dropped down from the table smoothing her hair and skirt as Damon tucks a strand of hair behind her air. "Yeah, I am on my way."

She hung up and starts waking away but Damon's voice stopped her. "Elena, tell me if you regret what happened right now." He said seriously and she shook her head and he smiled.

"Good, where are you going?" he asked her.

"I have some fire to put out with Tyler and Katherine." she said.

"Katherine? Are you sure you are fine Elena?" he said with a concerned voice.

"I am fine." She said but Damon eyed her suspiciously.

"You're lying, Elena. I can always tell when you're lying." He said and she smiled.

"I promise you, I am fine. I'll tell you later." She said.

"Okay, are you going to the founder's party tonight?" he said and her face dropped. "What?"

"Yes, I am going..." she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "With Elijah." She finally looked at him and saw his face dropped too.

"I am sorry Elena, I shouldn't have..."

"It's okay." She said.

"Yeah but still that doesn't justify my behaviour. It was so selfish of me." She rolls her eyes and walked to him cupping his cheeks.

"Damon, look at me. I told you, I didn't regret this. Its fine, I promise." She said and he smiled. "Don't blame yourself." He nods like a little boy and she laughs. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, take care." She nods and walks away.

.

Katherine ducked in a corner and saw Tyler and Elena discussing something, she smirked as she saw both of them upset. Her plan is gonna work, she thought. As much as she knew Elena's not having an affair with Damon, she knew Elena's the only way to get to Tyler. Elena's the only one he respects and listens to.

"Hey, Kat." Tyler smirked behind her and she smiled broadly.

"Tyler." She purred and ran a hand down his chest; he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Can we talk?" he asked and she nods.

"Yes, sure but not with her right?" she said pointing at Elena.

"I am afraid I can't leave her alone." He smirked again and Katherine frowned as they walked to the park.

Katherine sat down on a park bench and Tyler sat down beside her.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Katherine asked Elena sarcastically but Elena ignored her and crosses her arms on her chest.

"Katherine, can you give me the pictures you showed Elena this morning?" Tyler said seriously and Katherine stared at Elena angrily.

"You bitch!"

"Uh-oh, can you just give me the pictures Kat?" Tyler said stretching his arms out as Katherine stands to leave.

"You can both go to hell." She spat. "And by this time tomorrow, you're ruined Elena."

"Katherine, wait. Don't be stupid." Tyler chuckled and Elena did the same.

"Or what?" she bit out.

"You know Kat, you're such a fool. You think I don't know what you and Mr. Ken have?" Tyler said and Katherine eyes widened. "You are going to give me that pictures or Elijah's gonna help me with something, you know what."

"What?" she snapped and Tyler laughed out. "You can't do anything to me."

"Fine, go ahead and print these pics, but I promise you by the time you'll print these, the entire school will know about you and Mr. Ken." He said as he grabbed Elena's arm and starts walking away.

"Wait." She said and handed him the pictures. "Here you go." She bit out angrily and glares at Elena.

"Are these the only copies you have?" he said and Katherine nods. "I don't see anything bad with these pictures, why were you even worried Elena?" he laughed.

"I just don't want her to have it." Elena said. "Thank you, Katherine." Elena said sincerely and Katherine sent her another death glare and walked away. Elena hugged Tyler and Tyler laughed.

"You were all worried, I thought it's worse than this." Tyler said and she pulled back. "So you and Mr. Salvatore, are you sure nothing's..."

"Shut up Tyler." Elena laughed and he shrugged, Tyler will always be there for her, scold her if she did something wrong but he never judges her love life. He doesn't even listen to her when she's whining about her boyfriends.

"So I am bringing my girlfriend to the founder's day tonight." He said and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God! Who's she?" Elena giggled.

"It's a surprise." He whispers and she frowned.

"Let me guess, Hayley." She blurts out and Tyler looks at her surprised. "I knew it, you always had a crush on her." Elena is literally jumping and Tyler shook his head.

"I heard Bonnie's back in town. Now she can have Matt all to herself." Tyler said and Elena punches his shoulder.

"Don't be mean."

"Seriously, I can't believe she had a thing for him and also made a move when she knew you guys are together." He said and Elena shrugged.

"She apologised." Elena said and they both laugh as they join Caroline and Stefan.

"Where did you two go?" Caroline asked.

"Men's bathroom." Tyler winked.

"Eww, Elena will never screw someone like you." She glared at him and Stefan clears his throat.

"I can't believe we are having this conversation on the lunch table." Elena said.

"Same here, Elena." Stefan laughed as Anna came rushing to them.

"Sorry guys, I was caught up in something." Anna said and sat down beside Elena.

"Are you with Jeremy before?" Caroline asked and Anna sent her a death glare. "Come on Anna, don't be such a prude."

"Eww, that's my brother. Again, I can't believe we're having this conversation right here and right now." Elena said shaking her head.

"+1" Stefan added. "+2" Tyler said. "Make it three." Anna said as they all laughed.

"There's always something about having a relationship with your teacher." Caroline said and Elena went red. "Always gives you the false hope of getting laid on the teacher's desk." She whispered the last part and they all gasped.

"Eww." They said in unison.

"Elena, what were you doing with Mr. Salvatore after class?" Caroline asked and Elena gets up to leave.

"I think I am outta here." She said but Caroline pulls her back.

"Oh come on, I just wanna know if he..." Caroline starts but Stefan cuts in.

"Okay, that's my brother, Caroline. I don't even think Damon is ready for a relationship yet." Stefan says and Elena's heart sank. "He's really happy right now though, I don't know why."

"Has something to do with you, Elena?" Caroline chirped, of course she is an expert in embarrassing someone.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Elena snapped. "Caroline, he's our teacher for heaven sake, why are you assuming things?"

"I am with Elena on this." Anna said.

"Me too, but I don't mind if she likes him" Tyler said and Caroline smiled.

"He's our teacher, again." Elena said looking at her lunch and Stefan eyed her suspiciously.

"We know that, the question is do you like him?" Caroline said smiling.

"Caroline!" Elena hissed.

Caroline held her hands up in surrender and look at Stefan who's still looking at Elena fidgeting with her lunch.

"Why are you looking at her like this?" Caroline nudged his shoulder and he looked up.

"Okay, I am not trying to make Elena upset or something but I think Caroline is right." He said and Elena looks at him with a disgusting look on her face. "And I don't mind if they both like each other, like Tyler said."

"Our teacher, again." Elena said. "You know what? I am ditching school. Stefan, history notes please?" he nods.

"But I have a deal, you have to tell me if you like my brother." He smirked and she grabbed her bag.

"Go to hell, I'd rather ask Katherine." she said and leaves.

"I think she likes him, how many times did she say 'our teacher' but she never said no." Stefan smiled sweetly.

"You guys, isn't he like a little old for her? I mean, no offence Stefan." Anna said and Stefan shrugs with a laugh.

"None taken, Damon's 24 and she know that." Stefan said.

"24, wow he's really young." Anna said and they all laughed.

"Okay, let them be please." Tyler said. "We are all imagining things, Damon doesn't have a life here as Stefan once said and we all know Elena has a future to look forward to. And he's our teacher for god sake." Tyler mocked the last part in Elena's voice and they all laughed.

"You're right." Anna said.

"She started." Stefan said pointing at his girlfriend teasingly.

Caroline shook her head "Don't tell her I told you guy this but she met Damon the day he came to town, and it was totally cute. Right Anna?"

"Yes!" Anna said and Tyler and Stefan's mouth hung open.

"How? Damon didn't tell me anything." Stefan said.

"Where? She didn't say a thing." Tyler said.

"It's a girl thing that's why and I am 100% sure he likes her too." Caroline said.

"Me too. But he's our teacher." Anna said and they all laughed.

"I don't even feel that comfortable discussing my brother's love life here." Stefan said. "So Tyler, please tell me you're not coming with Vicki to the founder's party tonight."

"No, I have a brand new one. You'll all see her tonight."

"Can't wait." They said in unison.

_**AN: Just admit it; I am awesome for updating soon. I wanna round this up so fast so I could get the other one started. I promise it would be awesome than all my stories. Love you.**_

_**And a single review means the world to me. And all the readers, I can't thank you enough. ;) **_

_**Please review, it won't take long. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: I'm back; sorry it took me long to update but here it is.**_

Stefan descend the stairs and saw Damon fidgeting with his tie, Damon was never a fan of neckties. He doesn't know how to put on one, thanks to their mum and Meredith. He was on the phone with Alaric but he's making his cocky comments, Stefan was surprised to see this Damon back. He walked up to him as Damon hung up the call.

"Brother!" Damon said and Stefan cocked a brow.

"You're gloating, Damon. Not that I know what puts you in this mood but you're gloating." Stefan said and Damon frowned.

"What do you mean?" he said giving his brother a pointed look. "Help me with this tie, please." Damon said and Stefan took the tie.

"You know, Elena is very good at tying ties." Stefan said before looking at Damon.

"Why are we talking about Elena?" Damon said. "Why would Elena help you with your tie, what about your Barbie girlfriend?" he asked.

"Elena's just... you know, she helped me with it when I tied it wrongly on prom." Stefan said looking for an answer in Damon's eyes.

"That's uh, cute." Damon sighed. "I can't believe you're helping me with my tie now, it's very gay-ish." Damon said and Stefan laughed out loud. "I hate those founders' events, they are really boring."

"I agree with you but you might found someone, who knows?" Stefan waggled his brows. "The nurses in this town are very hot."

"Seriously, I don't think they are my type." Damon said as he took his car keys.

"Who's your type, Damon?"

"I am not having this conversation with you baby brother." Damon smirked and pats Stefan's shoulder before walking to the door. "Are you coming or you're just gonna stand there?"

"Sure."

.

They walked into the room together and Stefan left with Caroline, his eyes scanned the room for two people Alaric and Elena. His phone buzzed and he looked at it and scoffed.

"Alaric, tell me you were joking when you said you are ditching this for a date with Jenna."

"I wish I was, look please if you see Elena tell her to call Jenna with Caroline's phone or anyone's. She left hers at home and Jenna's worried." Alaric said as Damon saw Elena leaving with Elijah through the back, he frowned.

"Fine." He hissed and hung up as he walked up to get himself drink.

.

"Elena, I am sorry." Elijah said sincerely and Elena's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"I don't think this is going anywhere, Bonnie's back in town and I used to..." he said but Elena cuts him off raising her left hand.

"Save it." Elena said before looking at him. "I got it; I had a good time with you. I knew this was coming sooner or later, thank god its sooner." She smiled and he nods. She waited for him to say something but he didn't. "You go back inside; I'll just clear my head before coming inside." She said and he smile before leaving.

Elena walked over to one of the bench at the Lockwood's garden and sat on it, her mind was filled with different thoughts. First the kiss with Damon; she doesn't even know what's coming next with him, that kiss only made her realise how she was deeply in love with him but they don't have a chance, Damon knew everything about her but she didn't know a thing about him.

She just knew that his fiancée died and he was living in New York before moving here, asking Stefan is not an option; that would only make her friends suspicious.

Elijah dumped her for Bonnie; it's really a laugh worthy statement. Not that she hate Bonnie or anything but the girl is really a bitch, they were best friends but she likes Matt and even tried to kiss him when he was together with Elena. She doesn't even know how her friends are gonna take this but it'll be a freaking topic of discussion. She sighed when she remembered her phone was at home and she came here with Elijah, only to dump her.

"How are you doing?" she heard someone sat beside her but she doesn't look at the place, she knew this voice anywhere.

"You mean apart from the fact that I kissed my teacher in the afternoon and just getting dumped after wearing this pretty dress?" she said sarcastically gesturing at her red knee length Gucci dress.

He chuckled before saying "Seriously Elena, how are you doing?"

"Seriously, I just got dumped." She said before finally meeting his eyes, they shine in the dim light and he moved closer to her.

"I am sorry."

"It's not your fault, he dumped me for Bonnie. I am still having a hard time believing that but I guessed he loves her." She saw him stiffen at the mention of 'love' "Are you okay?"

"Yes, you should be having fun with your friends." He said.

"No, I like being here right now, with you." She said and he smiled.

"Are you gonna tell me what you were doing with Tyler and Katherine today at the park?" he asked and she looked up.

"You saw us?" he nods. "Katherine tried to blackmail me." She said and he cocked a brow. "Do you remember that day at the grill?"

"You mean the day, your lame excuse of an uncle came into town and hit your pretty face?" he smirked and her face went red, thank god for the dim light. She can't believe she's having this conversation with her teacher.

"Yes, Katherine did the worst by taking pictures and telling me she'll print them if I didn't make Tyler to like her, can you believe it?"

"No, come again. Katherine took pictures of me and you that day? Why is she using them only now?" he said and Elena shrugged.

"I told Tyler everything..."

"Including what happened today?" his eyes widened and she laughed.

"No! And guess what? Forget it, you don't wanna know." Elena stopped before she makes the mistake of telling him about Katherine and their maths teacher.

He arched a brow before shrugging "Jenna said you should call her, she's worried you left your phone at home. Here, you can use mine." He hands her his phone.

"No, I can't use your phone. She's already suspecting things between us. Hell, my friends are the worst; everyone's suspecting something, are we that obvious?" she said and he chuckled.

"Call her, she told Ric to call me." She hesitates and looks at him. "Fine, tell her I let you use my phone 'cause Caroline is nowhere to be seen." She nods and takes the phone before dialling Jenna's number and speaking to her.

"Here, thanks." She starts giving him the phone but something caught her eyes in his wallpaper and she snatches it back looking at the pic curiously. She smiled and asked "Who is this?"

He cleared his throat before answering her "Meredith, my fiancée." He said and her smile dropped.

"Oh! I am sorry." She said looking at the pic again before giving him the phone. "She's beautiful." She said and he smiled softly. "How do you know I am here?"

"I saw you coming out with Elijah, that stupid Lockwood security man is very annoying." He said and she laughs. "How do you even manage to come out to this garden?"

"He knows I am Tyler's friend, I grow up all my life in two houses, ours and here. Tyler's my first friend."

"I see." He said. "Do you want a ride home?"

"That's not possible; I can't risk people seeing us together." She shook her head.

"It's not like we are leaving together." He rolled his eyes. "Come on."

"What about your brother?"

"Caroline will take him home." He said and stands up.

"Fine, there will be a lot of things to discuss at lunch tomorrow. 'How did you get home last night?' 'Elijah dumped you for Bonnie?' etcetera" she said before standing up and heading back into the hall.

.

"So can we talk about what happened earlier?" Elena asked turning to look at Damon as he kept his eyes on the road.

"What happened earlier?" he smirked and she gave him a 'seriously' look. "Okay, fine. I know it's not right Elena but it's complicated.

"What do you mean 'it's complicated'?" her brows furrowed in confusion as he pulled in front of her house.

"I don't think Jenna is home." Damon said and Elena frowned and shook her head at his pathetic attempt of changing the topic.

"Damon, tell me if you regret what happened and if you don't want it to happen again." She challenged looking straight into his eyes and he shook his head and sighed.

"Elena, I don't regret it. It's just complicated." Damon whispered.

"No it's not complicated Damon, you're trying really hard to make it sound complicated and offensive, but you can't because I know what I feel." She snapped.

"I... Elena, listen to me, I uh, I think we both need some time to think." He said and she shot him a look of disbelief.

"Time?" she scoffed. "I didn't see you giving me any of that by following me to the Lockwood's garden and giving me a ride home."

"Elena..."

"No Damon, I got it. Take all the time you need." She said before stepping out of the car and rushing to her porch.

.

"You came back early." Jenna said as Elena entered the house and Elena froze.

"I thought you were going out with Ric." Elena cursed inwardly when she heard the crack in her voice.

Jenna shrugs "Who brought you home? You don't sound fine, Elena." She said as she gestured to Elena to sit beside her.

"I want to get out of this dress." She said ignoring Jenna's question.

"Elena, you can't hide things from me, you know that right?" Jenna said and Elena nods. "Fine, you can go."

"Thank you." Elena smiled. "Jenna?" Jenna turned to look at her with a puzzled expression on her face. Elena shake her head in confusion before saying "I want to tell you everything, but I just can't... I don't think this is the right time."

"Fine with me." Jenna smiled "Take all the time you need." Elena's head snapped at Jenna's direction before she nods dumbfounded and run up to her room.

3 missed calls from Caroline and 2 from Anna, she roll her eyes before dialling Anna's number.

"Elena, where the hell are you?" Anna asked.

"At home, why?" she asked.

"Well, Tyler is here with his girlfriend and he's upset that he can't find you." Anna said before and Elena gasped.

"Elena, where are you?" she heard Tyler's voice, he must've snatched the phone from Anna.

"Tyler, I am so sorry. I am at home but we can have dinner together this weekend." Elena gulped and she heard him sigh. "I am sorry."

"Fine, see you tomorrow." He said and she smiled.

"Say hi to Hayley." She said.

"Okay, btw Caroline is ready to bombard you with questions tomorrow at lunch, so get ready." He laughed.

"I officially feel like ditching school again." She said as he laughed and they say their goodbyes before hanging up.

.

Alaric entered the Salvatore house and see Damon sitting on the couch shuffling the channels.

"Damon, are you home?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah thank god, otherwise you were in the process of break and enter." Damon scoffed.

"Are you drunk?"

Damon glared at him before answering "No!"

"Okay, you're upset." Alaric said snatching the remote from Damon's hand and offing the television.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Damon snapped and Alaric chuckled.

"Tell me, why are you upset?"

"Weren't you supposed to be with Jenna right now?"

"Damon, stop being such a brat. I have to go to the founder's meeting. Jenna understands." He shrugged and Damon stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I wanna sleep."

Alaric pulled him down and the action seemed so unreal to both of them. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

"What are we, 12?" Damon groaned.

"What's going on with you, Damon?" Alaric asked seriously.

"Great! I see we are back with the big brother thing right?" Damon said with a smirk and Alaric look at Damon before getting up to leave.

"Fine Damon, I am going. See you at school tomorrow." He said and walk to the door.

"Alaric, I wish I could tell you." Damon said and Alaric nods.

"I am a good listener, whenever you wish to spit it out, I'll be there to listen." Alaric said and Damon smirks.

"How about now?" Damon said and Alaric walked back.

.

"So you're telling me that you're in love with a mystery girl and she's a forbidden fruit?" Alaric said. "Okay Damon, this is cheating. Why won't you tell me her name?" he said and Damon shrugs. "Okay, I am gonna guess..."

"Don't you dare, Alaric Saltzman." Damon muttered walking up to pour himself a drink.

"Okay Damon, I know who she is and am not gonna tell you." Alaric smirked and Damon laughed. "Do you ever plan on going back to New York?"

"What do you mean?" Damon said. "I have to go back, that's where I belong and that's one of the biggest things that are drawing me away from her."

"I have to go Damon; I must see Jenna before I go home." Damon nods.

.

Alaric drove to the Gilbert's house and Jenna opened the door.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked after kissing her.

Jenna giggled childishly and nods her head before dragging him to the couch with her.

"Elena came back early, I don't know who dropped her but she was pretty upset when she came back. I think she's asleep now, Jeremy is not coming back anytime soon." She whispered seductively and Alaric smiled before kissing her forehead.

"I think I know what's up with Elena." Alaric said and Jenna gives him a confused look.

.

"Did you guys hear Bonnie is back?" Anna said and Elena snorted.

"Do you know something we don't know?" Caroline said looking at Elena who's digging her lunch.

"Okay guys, Elijah broke up with me yesterday." She said looking back at her meal. "For Bonnie, I may add."

"Eww!" Caroline said. "Really?" Anna asked with widened eyes. "That bastard." Tyler said. "That's tragic." Jeremy added. "I am sorry, Elena." Stefan said.

"Thank you, Stefan." She said while the rest glared at her. "And stop with the pity party, I know that was coming. I don't really mind."

"Really, for Bonnie? He was an even bigger idiot than I thought." Caroline said.

"Caroline! He loves her." Elena said and Caroline scoffed. "Please, let's just ignore this. It's not like I curled up on bed and cried my eyes out yesterday night."

"Speaking of... how did you get home yesterday?" Stefan asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Excuse me, I want to use the bathroom." She said before walking away and Stefan shrugged.

"Seems like something's going on in her mind." Tyler said still staring at the direction she left.

"Yup." Jeremy said.

"Come on guys, this is Elena. She has her moments of mood swings." Caroline said.

"No Caroline, she's definitely not okay." Anna cuts in.

"And you guys don't have any better thing to do than discussing about my life?" Elena snapped as she sat down on her seat.

"We are your friends..." Tyler started.

"Do me a favour and stop being my friends for once." She shouted and Tyler held his hands up in surrender and all the 5' eyes widened. "I am sorry." She said looking at them all.

"We know you're upset. It's fine." Tyler smiled.

"Still, I don't know what gets into me." She said blushing in embarrassment.

They sat in an awkward silence eating their food before Jeremy clears his throat.

"I got ditched yesterday, if not for Tyler. I would've slept in their house yesterday." Stefan said and Caroline blushed.

"I said I am sorry for leaving with Anna, I didn't know your brother was going to ditch you." Caroline said and Stefan chuckled.

"It's not your fault besides, Tyler borrowed me his car and I went home to find a very angry and brooding Damon." Stefan said and looks at Elena who's pretending not to hear their conversation.

"Aww, do you think he's just missing his fiancée?" Caroline asked and Elena stiffened.

"No, he was absolutely okay when we went to the party. Something must have made him upset and he leaves, I think it has something to do with Alaric, he was supposed to show up at the party but he didn't." Stefan said.

"Oh, stop making them sound like some gay couple." Tyler said and they all laughed. "And maybe Mr. Saltzman needed a little time with his hot fiancée." Tyler winked.

"No, Jenna was at home yesterday night. They were supposed to go out but they didn't. Alaric had to attend some meeting." Elena shrugged.

"You still have a crush on Jenna, Tyler?" Anna asked eying Tyler and he smirked.

Elena shook her head and smiled before drifting off to her thoughts. Damon said he needed time; of course he does, after all his fiancée died like 5 months back and he loved her so much. She felt guilty for making him upset but she's still upset with him for trying to make what they have sound so offensive. She snapped out of her thoughts as the bell goes on and stands up to leave.

.

The week passed in a blur, turned into 5 weeks. English class was boring, Damon's not really talking to her and she doesn't talk to him. Her friends are worried about her, giving her suspicious looks and Alaric does the same. Enough is enough, she thought. She's going to tell Jenna what's going on in her mind and she'll wait for her to judge her, hell she's gonna tell her friends. Senior year's coming to an end and everyone is moving on so no need of hiding it anymore, Jenna will be the first person to hear it though.

_**So this is it, I am sorry for the late update. I know I don't have an exact time for updating but this is a late; the last chapter is almost done(this is the second to the last chapter.) this story is really short but I promise a longer one after this one, when I say longer one I don't mean a story with 100k words but it'll be long. **_

_**Thanks to all of you for taking the time to read this.**_

_**Please review, you read mine and I would love to read what you guys think. ;) thank you.**_


	7. Chapter 7

I AM IN LOVE.

"Aunt Jenna, I have something to tell you." Elena said her heart beating nervously.

"Yes, baby."

"Baby, seriously?" Elena laughed and Jenna pulled her to the couch.

She collected a few breaths and clears her throat before starting. "I don't know how you are gonna respond to this." She smiled nervously and Jenna tilts her head to the side.

"You're nervous, Elena."

"Yes I am." She shakes her head. "I don't know how you're gonna react to this." Elena said.

"Shoot." Jenna smiled.

"I um, I..." she paused. "I am in love." She said and Jenna laughed, Elena stares at her blonde aunt in confusion. "What?"

"I know this was coming, oh my god. I can't believe you're having this conversation with me." Jenna laughed and Elena frowned.

"Okay, I am going out and I am gonna tell the first person I saw on the road what I told you now." Elena said and stands up from the couch angrily.

"Elena, I am sorry." Jenna pulled her back. "I know you're in love and I know with whom." Jenna said and lifts a brow.

"Who, what do you mean?" Elena said looking at Jenna in confusion.

"Come on, Elena." Jenna said. "Damon Salvatore, am I right?"

Elena swallowed a lump that comes up her throat before nodding.

"I think we all know what you should do." Jenna said and Elena rolled her eyes.

"If I know, I wouldn't be sitting here with you." Elena said. "He's our teacher, Jenna."

"Fine, go and see him." Jenna said and Elena stares at her questioningly.

"You're not mad?" Elena said.

"I am not mad Elena, Alaric is 5 years older than me and Damon is 6 years older than you. What is the difference?" Jenna shifted slightly and Elena's face broke in a smile. "Besides, you're in love with him and I am sure he feels the same." Elena frowned at this.

"I don't think so, and whatever happened to the no dating your teacher rules?" Elena said.

"I don't know." Jenna shrugs. "Maybe that's why you're in your senior year, you just need to take things slow." Jenna said and Elena smiled.

"Thank you." Elena whispered softly and Jenna squeezes the top of her hand.

"Are you going now?" Jenna asked and Elena shook her head.

"Am taking things slow." She said and they laughed out loud. "Honestly, I am thinking of telling Caroline, Anna, Tyler and Stefan this before I talk to Damon." She said and Jenna nods her head.

"But, do not let this out. Your friends should be able to keep your secret." Jenna said seriously and Elena swallows hard before nodding. "All the best."

"Thank you, I am just gonna call them to meet me at the grill." Elena said and Jenna nods as Elena stepped out of the house and starts walking to the grill, Tyler will drop her at home after they hang out. She sent them all a message to meet her at the grill. They all replied with a "Coming over in 5." Only Stefan replied with "I am at the grill."

She entered the grill and spotted Stefan and Damon sitting in one of the booths, she texted Stefan telling him she's here and he told her to come over. She doesn't wanna go to where he was because of Damon but she walked up to them and slid into one of the seats.

"Hi Stefan, Damon." She said and Damon just smiled at her. Pompous much?

"Hey Elena, what's with the meeting on a Sunday?" Stefan smirks. "Tell me you're not leaving town." Stefan teased and she laughed. Damon bit his lips to step himself from groaning at the sound of her laugh.

"I belong in Mystic Falls, you of all people know that Stefan." She said and Damon's heart sank again.

"I don't know; something really important might change your mind, Elena." Stefan said and she smiled.

"Maybe." She said as Tyler and Anna walked up to them.

"Hi Elena." Tyler said kissing her forehead and she giggled. "Hi Stefan, Mr. Salvatore."

"Hi Lockwood, Annabelle." Damon said and Anna blushed at Damon calling her full name.

"Hi Mr. Salvatore. Hey Elena, where's Caroline?" she said turning her head to the door before sitting down.

"Spending her time in front of the mirror?" Tyler smirked and Damon chuckled.

"Not funny." Elena punches him playfully in the stomach as he sat down. Caroline walked up to them smiling cheekily.

"Hey Elena, nice way to spend the weekend huh?" she said and Elena smiled back.

"Umm, I think we should give Mr. Salvatore his space." Elena said and Damon shakes his head.

"No I am just leaving; we were supposed to have a brotherly day with Stefan but..."

"I am sorry if we interrupt something. We can put off this till tonight." Elena said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Damon downed his drink before looking at her. "What's the point?" he left with that and she doesn't look back at where he left. Instead she looked up to see all eyes on her.

"What?" Elena said.

"You called us here, duh!" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I am sorry. He just makes me round the bend." She said and all the eyebrows lift waiting for an explanation from her. "Okay guys, I don't know how to start this." She said. "Jenna isn't mad at me and I don't expect any of you to be mad at me, okay?"

"Bossy much?" Anna said and Elena rolled her eyes.

"I am just edgy." She laughed timidly.

"Elena, we are not gonna beat you okay?" Tyler said and she smirked.

"Okay Stefan, it's about... um, I think I like your brother." She said and Stefan's face broke into a grin and Caroline squealed. "Caroline!" Elena whispers loudly.

"Why are you all quiet?" Elena asked.

"Elena, I am happy for you." Anna said. "I hope none of you will get hurt, seeing as both of you have been through a lot."

"That makes the two of us." Tyler said. "But I swear if he hurts her I will break his neck."

"And I will break you." Stefan smirks and Tyler laughed.

"Guys!" Elena said blushing.

"Okay, I don't get this. Why are you so cold with each other when he left?" Caroline asked looking confused.

"We are not on talking terms." Elena said and Caroline gasped.

"Why?"

"I am not ready to tell you that now." Elena said looking away.

"Come on 'Lena, please." Caroline starts begging. "Elena, please tell us."

"We kissed okay?" Elena hissed. "He said he liked me then he told me we need time to think." Elena said and Caroline's expression softens.

"Well, that's harsh." Anna said.

"I guess he is thinking about your future Elena, moreover his fiancée died just like 9 months back." Stefan said and Elena glares at him.

"You think I don't know that?" Elena snapped. "You think I never thought of all these?" she said angrily. "I don't even know why I told you guys, I thought you'd understand what I am going through but it's obvious you don't. You're only worried about your brother."

"Elena!" Tyler cuts in. "Enough."

"I am just gonna leave, thanks for listening to me." She said and picked up her bag to leave but Stefan grabs her arm.

"I am sorry Elena, but you misunderstand my words." Stefan said softly as he releases her arm. "Please sit down."

"Elena, please sit down." Anna said and Elena sat down.

"Elena, I think my brother feels the same way but you have to know that you belong here in Mystic Falls and his life is in New York." Stefan paused. "He's not here to stay, and speaking of feelings Elena, I care about you more than you think." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Okay." Caroline starts. "Since everything's solved, tell us about your kiss." She said and Elena laughed.

"I am not gonna let this conversation go on with me sitting here." Stefan said and smirked.

"I am not telling you anything." She said and Jeremy walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Jeremy said and they all answered back. "What are you doing?"

"Your sister came up with a confession." Anna said kissing him softly.

"Mind telling me, Elena?" Jeremy asked.

"No, I am not the one for saying the same things twice." Elena smirked. "Ask Anna, after all she's the one who told you."

"I'll tell you later." Anna said and he sat down beside them.

"Have you guys seen Matt? He's getting really cosy with April Young." Jeremy said and they laughed.

"Wow, she's a nice kid." Elena said. "I am happy for him, so Tyler, where's Hayley?" Elena winks.

"She's out of town for the weekend. She'll be back tomorrow, I miss her." Tyler said.

"Well then, I should go." Elena said. "Tyler will you drop me home?"

"You're not going anywhere, let's go to my house. Time for some girl talk." Caroline blurts out and Tyler glares at her.

"No, I am taking her home." Tyler said and Elena rolled her eyes. Tyler and Caroline were always fighting but they understand each other.

"Tyler, it's okay. I am going with Caroline; you have a nice time with Jeremy and Stefan." She smiled and Jeremy smiled back.

"In your face!" Caroline shouted sticking her tongue out at Tyler.

"And who said I want to spend time with your little brother and Tyler?" Stefan smirked.

"I don't want to leave Jeremy too." Anna pouted.

"Great." No one wants to spend time with me." Tyler mutters and Elena laughed.

"Set a time and I am yours all that time." Elena said.

"I am afraid you'll be busy with Mr. Salvatore that day." Tyler said and Elena blushed.

"Wait, why are we talking about Mr. Salvatore?" Jeremy asked looking confused. "Elena, am I missing something?"

"Jeremy..." Elena started but Caroline cuts in.

"We have to go, the boys will tell you." Caroline said to Jeremy and kissed Stefan before pulling Elena and Anna out with her.

They settled in Caroline's car and Elena broke the silence. "I am sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier." She paused. "And I told you with the boys, it's just that Damon is Stefan's brother and I thought Tyler will feel left out if I told everyone but him." She rambled on and Caroline laughed.

"You think we are mad?" Caroline said and Elena shrugged.

"Elena, you did a great thing by trusting us all and telling us this. We all know the consequences of this but you still told us because you trusted us all." Anna said patting Elena's shoulder from the backseat and Elena smiled over her shoulder.

"I promise you we won't betray your trust and let this out." Caroline smiled.

"Thank you." Elena said.

.

Caroline flopped on her bed between Elena and Anna as she threw them all some candies and put the popcorn between them.

"I personally think Dean is hotter." Elena said and Anna nodded in agreement as Caroline whined.

"No way, Sam any day." Caroline said.

"Yeah, you're a sucker for the younger boring brothers." Anna said sticking her tongue out and Elena laughed out loud.

"Stefan is not boring." Caroline said. "I think Damon is boring, he's always thinking when he first came here."

"When he first came here, that's five months after his fiancée died." Elena defended. "He doesn't do that anymore." She said and Caroline pinched her.

"You know, you still have time to go and see him. It's only 5pm, following the way things ended you should be the one to go and see him." Caroline said and Anna said yes.

"Why is it that everyone thinks I am the bad guy here?" Elena whined.

"Yes you are." Anna smirked and Elena glared at her.

"Elena, Anna is right. You're the bad guy here, you needed time to think, Damon was right." She paused. "Now that you all got your space, you realised you're in love with him." Caroline lectured and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Had it been I or Caroline told you, you were in love with him, you wouldn't have believed us." Anna said.

"But he hurt me, he was acting so cold towards me. I don't think he feel something anymore." Elena frowned.

"Oh Elena, since when did you start self-pity?" Caroline asked. "Elena, go and talk to him now. I'll tell Stefan to give you some space."

"Caroline is right, don't forget to come back with details." Anna winked and Elena punched her shoulder as she stood up and grab her jacket.

"Can I take your car, Caroline?" she asked and Caroline nods looking extremely happy.

"All the best." Anna said.

"Don't mess things up please, I can't miss the chance of having cute nieces and nephews with blue eyes and brown hair." Caroline winked handing her the key and Elena's jaw dropped and she felt her cheeks burned at Caroline's comment.

"I am leaving, I am gonna tell Jenna that we'll be having a girl's night tonight." She said and they nod her goodbye.

Elena stared at the large wooden door in front of her before taking deep breaths and pressing the door bell, to say she's nervous is an understatement. She didn't know how Damon is gonna react to her coming here to see him. Her thoughts were cut short when he opened the door, there he was wearing a dark blue barely buttoned t shirt and his brows flew up when he saw her there, checking him out.

"Wonderful! What do you want?" he asked and she swallowed hard. "Stefan is not here." He turned to leave.

"I came here to see you." She said and he turned to look at her with an unidentified expression on his face.

"If I have the time or..."

"Damon, please don't make this harder for me than it already is." She said and walked up to him as he crossed his arms waiting for her to say what she wanted to say.

"I am sorry." She said and he lifts his brow again. "I... I shouldn't have left like that, that day, you were right. We both needed time, but I have had enough time to think about it." She swallows again and looked up to meet his intense gaze that turned into a smirk. "Damon, I think we both had enough of the time, don't you think?" she said and he smiled.

"I think so Elena but..." she put her index finger on his lips.

"No buts, believe me I thought about them all." She said and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. He looked up to meet her eyes and he saw what he wanted in them. He collide his lips with her and her knees immediately jerked as he pressed her back against the wooden wall. He pulled back quickly and she looked at him confused.

"Damon, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't think this is the right thing, I don't even know how Stefan, Alaric, your aunt and everyone will react to this." He paused. "I am not the one for secret relationships."

"They know, Damon." She said and he looked at her looking surprised.

"No way Elena how could you?" he ran his fingers through his hair. "Elena, you never thought about this, this is about your future Elena, yours."

"Damon, calm down. You think your brother is going to tell this to anyone?" she paused walking over to him looking deeply into his eyes. "If you think Stefan is going to let this out then fine but I don't think Jenna is gonna blab this to the first person she met. Hell, I trust Stefan, he won't screw this up." She said and looks at him.

"I trust my brother too but..."

"Damon, nothing is gonna progress in life if you keep thinking of the buts and what ifs." She cupped his face and hesitates before saying "I love you, and I am not letting that go." She said. "I don't care if you feel the same way or not, I am in love with you and you..." she was cut off when he kissed her passionately and she kissed him back.

She smiled and arched her head as he kisses her neck and she felt her stomach clenched. She sighed as she heard him murmur "I love you, too." Their gentle kiss immediately turned passionate and rough as she worked on his shirt. "Elena, wait." He pulled back and she frowned, both catching their heavy breathes. "If we start this, I won't be able to stop." He warned and she giggled.

"Then don't stop." She said and he searches her eyes for an answer, when he saw what he want, he picked her up bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He dropped her when he reached the door of his room and her lips never left his. She pulled back and looked around the house, they had come upstairs and she giggled again before she turned to look at him.

His eyes were dark and he asked her again. "Elena, are you sure? Because if I have you in here..." she silenced him with a kiss and that's all he needed for an answer.

.

Her eyes opened slightly and she remembered the things that happened before she slept and she smiled, she looked at Damon who's staring at her. "Hi." She said.

"Hey." He smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Elena, why didn't you tell me?"

"What?" she looked confused and he lifts a brow at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" he said and she felt the colours rising to her cheeks. "Answer me, Elena."

She hid her face in his chest and she heard him sigh. "I didn't think it was important." She said before looking at him and he was staring at her eyes and he shook his head.

"Elena, you can't be this careless. I am feeling like I took advantage of you." Damon started.

"Shh, Damon don't think like that. I love you that's why I let you; I have been waiting for the right time and person. I don't regret this okay?" she said and he nods. "Seriously Damon, you don't look like the guy to worry about things like this." She laughed. "Oh my god, what's the time?" she asked.

"8pm, why?" he said looking confused.

"Caroline will kill me, I told her I will go back soon. I should freshen up." She said and he nods. She walked into the bathroom and take a hot shower, when she came back Damon has already made the bed and he was on the phone, she got dressed and went to sit beside him.

"I am going to give this a second thought, Rose." He said and sighed, Elena can see sadness in his eyes. "Yeah, maybe I'll need more months." "I'll talk to you later." He hung up and kissed her forehead.

"You look sad." She said.

"I am sad." He sighed and put his arms around her. "I have to go to New York next month." He said and she gasped.

"What?"

"Yes Elena, I thought Stefan told you that I am staying only for 5 months here." He said.

"I... I don't get this, why?" she said looking so worried.

"I stopped working after Meredith's death." He paused and she squeezed the top of his hand. "And Alaric and Stefan suggested I come here to stay with them for five months. Now they need me back there because of some business otherwise the company is falling apart."

"Then you should go, Damon." Elena said softly surprising him.

"I can't just go and leave you here, Elena." He said.

"We'll figure things out Damon, I promise. We always do." She said and he kissed her softly.

"I was thinking of waiting till you're done with your senior year." Damon said and she smiled.

"I am glad you're thinking of staying with me all the time Damon, but this is your family business." She said. "You can't just leave it for me."

"I don't do long distance relationship." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"We have to try, it's for the best. You don't do secret relationship so the long distance one is the best option if we want to be official." She said and he nods his head.

"I love you." He said kissing her neck and her phone buzzed. "Just great." He muttered and she laughed.

"Caroline before you say anything I am sorry." Elena said.

"Tell me, you finally lost your V-card." Caroline said and Elena heard her and Anna giggling.

"I am hanging up." She said seriously.

"Okay, wait. We shouldn't wait for you right?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, keep your boyfriend occupied. I don't want him here tonight." She said and she saw Damon smirked in the corner of her eyes

"I take it goes well." Caroline said and squealed.

"Yes it did. Now say hi to Anna, I'll see you guys tomorrow or maybe on Monday." She said and hung up not waiting for her best friend's reply and turned to kiss Damon.

"I love you." She said.

"I am gonna call Alaric and tell him to bring my resignation letter here." Damon said and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"No, you can't do that." She pouted.

"That's the best thing to do my love." He said and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"No making out on the teacher's desk." She said and he laughed. "You know, after I left your class that day, Caroline made a comment of dating your teacher and getting laid on the teacher's desk." She said and he looked at her before bursting out laughing.

"What did you do?" he asked still laughing.

"I ran away to the bathroom, they could've figured me out easily. There was a day they forced me to admit that I am attracted to you, I snapped at your brother and they all stopped." She sighed. "You can't believe what I was going through with all the suspicious stares people are giving me when your name is mentioned."

"I know." He smirked.

She punched his arm. "I can't believe I just fed your ego so much."

"You know." He changed the topic. "The sole purpose of coming to this town was to move on from whatever happened 9 months back." He sighed. "You're the first person I saw when I came into town and I think that was the first time I actually laughed in months. Yes, I faked smile because Rose was trying her best to get the 'old Damon' back."

"Who's Rose?" Elena asked patiently.

"My personal assistant and best friend, she'll like you. I know you'll like her too." He said and she smiled. "The first time I saw you in my class, I tried my best not to freak out because, um... let's just say I didn't expect you to be there." He continued.

"I am thinking of something, Damon." She said seriously.

"What?" he asked her suspiciously.

"I want to apply to New York University so..."

"No!" he said flatly.

"Damon but..." she started and he cuts her off.

"No buts." He said again. "9 hours ago, you were all loving mystic falls 'you of all people know I belong in mystic falls.'" He mimicked her and she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Damon I am serious." She said.

"So am I, Elena." He said and turned her face to look at him. "Elena, you can't give up things you love just to be with me. We'll be together no matter what the distance is okay?" he cupped her cheeks and she nods.

"My turn, listen to what I have to say. Caroline, Anna and I were either to go to Virginia University or NYU, I was the only one that's hell bent on Virginia University but I change my mind now." She looks at him. "Stefan and Tyler are also going there Damon, I was the only one that wanted to study here." He was silent for a few seconds.

"Convinced?" she pouted and he kisses her.

"I could never resist that look." He said and she jumped.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

THE END.

I know how horrible I am with not enough drama in my stories but I promise you a longer and much better one after this one, I have many chapters written out of it. If you guys get lucky, _**AND **_if I get many love (you know, reviews) I promise to post the new story within this week.

Thanks for keeping up with my crap, and to all my readers, especially those that left reviews, I love you so much.


	8. SEQUEL NOTICE

I am really sorry for cutting the story there, I am really bad at ending stories but someone suggested a sequel. So I wanna ask if you guys want one, I will think about it after I finish my new story. Thanks for all your support. Xx


End file.
